calliehunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathan Alvarez
Nathan Alvarez is a Brazilian-American rapper best known for his songs "Back In My Whip" and "Reckless" from his highly praised 2014 debut album Paradise. His father is an immigrant from Brazil who met his mother after getting a job as a janitor at a hospital. Alvarez is currently signed to Let The Beat Rock Records under SMI. Early Years Nathan Alvarez was born January 18th, 1984 in the city of Twinbrook. He was raised in a low income house. His father was a janitor at a hospital (later finding work as an air conditioning repair worker) and his mother who was a nurse. Alvarez struggled in the education system, often getting into fights and suffered low grades. He barely passed and graduated high school, moving to Starlight Shores to pursue a career in music. in 2004 at just 18 years old, Alvarez was featured in the music video for Presto's song "Weird Fashion" which would hit the top 10 on the Rhythmic 40 chart later that year. Through his connections he formed with Presto's manager on set, Alvarez got leverage to work on another video for him, "Heat" in 2005. Struggle To Find Success By the time 2006 rolled around Alvarez was struggling for money, failing to find success in rapping. In order to find support, he join various underground rap groups and participated in rap battles, often leading to violence. In late 2006, Alvarez was arrested for disorderly conduct and released on bail his grandmother paid. While painting him in a negative light to authorities, this gave him an attention boost that landed him his first manager and in summer 2007 he released his first mixtape, Fantasy Island. Steadily releasing various other songs throughout the rest of the decade, Alvarez finally was offered a recording contract with Let The Beat Rock Records in 2010. Following him signing to the label he was featured on various small buzz singles for other artists in order to find him an audience. However, due to his alcohol problems he spent 2011 rehabilitating. By 2012 his label considered dropping him as their sales were low all around and he had been away too long from promotion. Luckily the label was offered to be subsidized by SMI, who then acquired Alvarez contract. Breakthrough and Debut Album In 2012 SMI intended on making every signed artist on the label roster a hit, giving each a chance to build a career. After ruthless promotion of his label mates, followed by multiple failures, Alvarez was given the opportunity to release his first single with full label support. The song "Reckless" was an upbeat, trap influenced song that quickly rose to #2 on the Rhythmic 40 during the summer of 2013 (coincidentally just under future-girlfriend Callie Hunter's debut single "Baby I"). From this success he spring boarded into self promotion, engaging with fans on social media. Eventually SMI allowed Alvarez to record his debut album. The set's lead single "Back In My Whip" was released in early 2014 and peaked at #26 on the Hot 100 and #11 on the Rhythmic 40. The album Paradise was released in June and opened at #4 on the Album 200 chart. Tour and Second Album Dedicating 2014 to releasing singles and promoting his album, Alvarez found a cult following. His social media presence gained in such a size that in 2015 he embarked on "The Paradise Tour" and later joined Presto on his "F*ck The Media Tour" later that year. As of 2016 Alvarez has been recording his second album, saying "it's going to be the best one, it's going to be number one" and is expected to be out in 2017. Personal Life Through his 20s Alvarez struggled with alcohol dependence until admitting to rehab in 2011. He began dating R&B singer Tori Rose in late 2012. The couple split up the next October. In 2014 and early 2015 He had an on-off relationship with model Courtney Hadden before breaking things off in May of 2015. His most notable relationship is with pop singer Callie Hunter, who announced their relationship on August 31st, 2016 after her estranged husband announced his engagement to model Amber Audrey the same day. A rumor surfaces in December 2016 that he and Hunter had ended their relationship in October but on December 13th, Hunter confirmed they were still together.